Your Guardian Angel
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Moblit Berner, Hanji's shy assistant, cares about her. He does all he can to protect and comfort her, even from herself. Slight Moblit X Hanji. Warning! This contains spoilers for the manga, so please don't read this unless you don't mind being spoilt


Your Guardian Angel

 **Author's note: I don't normally include songs to listen to but this song just summed these two up so well, I had to include it. This does contain spoilers for the manga, so please don't read this if you don't want to be spoilt.** **watch?v=jRehmX3zlwE** **is the song, and I hope you guys enjoy this.**

"Squad Leader, you're too close!"

Hanji laughed, jumping backwards as Bean tried to take a bite out of her. "You nearly got me that time, didn't you Bean?"

"That's what I've been trying to warn you about! Stay back, please Hanji!"

Hanji laughed again and straightened her glasses. "But Moblit, how am I meant to experiment on them if they don't learn to love me first?"

Moblit winced a little as his squad leader ran in to hug her titans, putting herself in jeopardy. Hanji wasn't stupid. Far from it in fact. Hanji was one of the cleverest in the Survey Corps, second possibly only to the Commander. She just threw herself totally into her work, focusing solely on it and neglecting other part of her life.

"Moblit! I hope you're taking notes on this! Sawney kissed me!" Hanji bounced over enthusiastically. Sawney had nearly bitten her head off, but Moblit didn't want to rain on her parade. He made a quick note and there a smile to his squad leader. He followed her back into headquarters, listening to her rambling about the titans.

*Time skip to during the expedition*

"Alright you lot, tie up the horses and switch to your gear. I'm going on ahead to meet up with the Command squad, so one of you tie my horse up. I'll meet you up there alright? If there are any problems, fire a flare and listen to Moblit, ok?" Hanji called out, her squad nodding.

Moblit tied his horse to hers quickly, his fingers brushing hers on the reins. He steadied his shaking hands quickly, and Hanji took off with her gear towards Erwin.

 _I should never have kept them in the dark about this. Levi should never have had to keep his squad in the dark either. Only we and Mike knew about this whole operation._ Hanji shook her head, clearing her thoughts, as she landed next to Erwin on a branch.

"Everything is in place. Your squad?" Erwin said, looking at her and raising an eyebrow.

"Led by Moblit, on their way. They shouldn't be long."

"I've got word from the Levi squad that they're doing fine, and she's onto them as planned. If it is Eren as suspected, they should lead her straight here and then we can catch her and, if we're lucky, she'll know who the Colossal and Armoured titans are."

Hanji grinned, something feral Erwin hadn't seen from her before. "She deserves everything she gets for killing so many of our people."

Erwin raised an eyebrow at her. Hanji was generally kind to everyone. She rarely had any rages.

"Squad Leader!" Hanji and Erwin turned to see Moblit and the rest of Hanji's squad standing on a nearby tree branch. Hanji waved them over and split them up into different groups with different tasks.

"How long should it be before they get here Erwin?" Hanji asked, Moblit by her side.

"Not long. I'm assuming you've noticed the shaking on the ground has been getting worse."

"Was it a good idea having the cadets as our main back up here? Was it a good idea putting them in so much danger out at the front of the forest as our main bait?" Hanji asked, glancing over at Moblit. "Don't we want to keep them safer?"

"I understand the concern Hanji, but they knew what they were getting into. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Hanji silently headed over to the traps they'd set up, Moblit following her. Her eyes were fixed on Erwin and they were narrowed.

"Squad leader." Moblit handed her to controls for the traps. He brushed his fingers against hers unintentionally and Hanji noticed his blushing face.

"Moblit, is something wrong?" Hanji asked, focusing fully on her vice squad leader and assistant. Moblit shook his head, avoiding her eye contact.

"Sorry Squad Leader, we should focus on catching the female titan."

 _Damn it. Why am I so worried about Hanji? She's strong enough to protect herself. She doesn't need me to constantly worry about her._

*Time skip to later on after the expedition*

"Squad Leader?" Moblit knocked on the door to Hanji's office quietly. A muffled grunt came from the other side of the door, and Moblit opened the door, shocked at what he saw.

Hanji lay with her head on her desk, paper work everywhere. Her half-finished experiments lay discarded randomly on the floor. Moblit carefully shut the door and walked to her, pulling her head up off the desk and into his arms.

"Too many people died Moblit. Too many innocent lives were lost and we failed." She sobbed into his chest.

Moblit gently stroked Hanji's hair, holding her close to him. Most people only saw Hanji's enthusiastic, energetic side, the one who bounced around talking about titans, sometimes scaring people and also cheering them up. Few saw the scared woman behind that form. Few saw her working for days before having a single power nap to replenish her lost energy. Few saw the tears that fell because of the words of the others.

"Squad Leader, they chose to do this. They knew what they were doing." Moblit tried.

"They didn't know they were dying for nothing. They didn't know their sacrifices would mean nothing because of me."

"Hanji. It was lost from the beginning. You, the Captain, the Commander, I'm sure you all feel the same way. But it was her fault, not yours. She killed them, not you."

Hanji mumbled something which was muffled by his shirt. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Moblit carried her carefully to her bedroom, laying her down on her bed before taking off her jacket and straps. He laid them down on her table. He pulled up the covers around her and he kissed her forehead, taking her glasses off and putting them on her bedside table.

*Time skip, major spoilers ahead!*

"Ready?" Levi asked, extending a hand to her. Hanji took it carefully; two bunches of flowers in her other hand.

The two walked through the nearly empty headquarters hand in hand out to the Survey Corps cemetery. Thousands of graves stood in rows. Any body parts were given to the families, but the Survey Corps still placed a grave there for every brave soldier who sacrificed their lives. Levi walked with her through the lattice to the end where the commanding soldiers' graves were.

 _Erwin Smith. Thirteenth Commander of the Survey Corps. 808-850. His strength and wisdom was an inspiration to all._

Hanji laid a bouquet of roses she had turned blue on this grave as Levi placed a white bouquet down too. The two stood up and saluted, careful not to crush the remaining flowers in their hands.

"I'll meet up with you later, alright?" Levi said quietly. Hanji nodded and the two walked in separate directions. Levi walked slowly towards the graves placed after the 57th Expedition. Hanji walked to the most recent graves.

 _Moblit Berner. 825-850. Vice squad leader of Hanji Zoe's squad. Wonderful assistant and amazing friend. May he finally be able to relax._

Hanji had specifically requested the words engraved on the stone. She set down her bouquet of white roses, Moblit's favourite, and she sat down by the headstone.

She cried over the loss of her friend, her assistant, and her protector. She cried for all the times he saved her from her test subjects. She cried for all the things he'd done for her, like some of her paperwork and mixing up serums for her when she was having a power nap.

 _And now he's gone, I have to fight for him. Because he died saving my life. He directly pushed me out of the way of a titan. And for him, I'll lead humanity to victory._

 **I'm sorry if I made you cry, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
